Was this something Fate decided?
by Stacey karleit
Summary: Jace is a police officer, and he has been given a case which hasn't been solved since the past two years. And when he examines the victim's information he realises that its his childhood love Riele Downs. Last time he couldn't save her but this time he will do anything to save her. Read more to find out what happens next. Enjoy, xX


CHAPTER 1:

JACE's P.O.V :

FLASHBACKS:

"Mom, look burgulars are on a raid, we should go help the poor neighbours!"

"Honey, its something a police officer should be concerned about. You dont need to worry!"

"But mom, they are desperately in need of our help!"

"Jace! I said let the cops handle it! Go upstairs!"

FLASHBACKS OVER.

"Mr. Jace, I have gone through your records and I think that you will be able to handle this case. I am handing this responsibility to you, because I trust you and your work. And that clearly means that I need progess. Because this is the first case that has taken more than a year to be solved and the problem is that it is still not solved! So I need you to choose your team and I need you to start working on this case from today." Said Mr. Rivera

"Uh, sorry what? Yea no, ok. Yes, I will go now, and I will choose my team." I said confused.

I was confused because I wasn't listening with concentration to what Mr. Rivera was saying. But, I got his point which was that I should go and chose my team and start working. It was 7:30 in the morning and I was at work. But, this wasn't usual it was unusual because I usually go to work at ten o' clock and it was 7:30 am currently and I wasn't even in the usual branch of my office. I was in the **AMERICAN NATIONAL POLICE HEADQUARTERS**. But, I wasn't concerned about this, the thing I was mainly concerned about was that this case had to be solved on time because the victim of this case was being tortured. Anywho, I should probably go and start my work.

15 MINUTES LATER...

I reached my branch, and without wasting any second I rushed to my cabin. I was relieved to see that Veronica wasn't here. Dude, she has been trying to own since the time I met her which was about 6 months ago. At first I liked her but I am over her now. The actual reason I am over her is that _I miss Riele. I miss her chocolate brown eyes her dark brown soft curls. Her smile and the way she used to make me feel was priceless. But, after the burglar raid at their house I lost the contact with her I still remember her crying in the corner of the room with a gun pointed at her. I wish I was older I wish I could have helped her, but I was helpless myself. She moved away with her older sister Reiya after the incident. I heard that her dad was shot dead that day and her mom couldn't bear the loss so she passed away with a heart attack. And after losing contact with Riele I promised myself that I wont love any other girl except for Riele. And here I am. To be quite honest, I am kinda proud of myself about not breaking the promise I made._

"Mr Jace, here's your file this has all the records the police had found while trying to solve the case" I heard a man say.

"Wait what are you doing here! Dont you know you have to knock before you enter someone's room!" I shouted. But, to my surprise the man was still, he didn't even flinch, instead he said " Sir, I knocked on the door twice and then I came in after you said come in without looking at me" calmly.

I felt really bad for shouting but it already happened and I couldn't do anything so I said " Right. I am sorry, and thank you. You can go now"

"No worries" he said and left the room. And then I realised that I should have been working on my case but I wasn't instead I was thinking about a girl I lost and I never deserved. "Shit!" I shouted and banged my fist on the table. And then I shifted tensely in my seat and started flipping through the documents in the file. I suddenly stopped and a crazy flood of thoughts satrted to run through my mind.

**Name: **Riele Downs

**Age: **19 y/o

**Nationality: **Canadian

OMFG! I HAVE NEVER BEEN THIS CONCERNED ABOUT ANYTHING OR ABOUT ANYONE IN MY DAMN ENTIRE LIFE!

THIS IS MY CHANCE THIS IS MY TIME TO SAVE HER! A WHOLE NEW CHANCE!


End file.
